


Defame Me

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bodily Fluids, Body Worship, F/M, Female Reader, Heartily Fluids??, I will add to these later, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pacifist Route, Praise Kink, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Robots, Shameless Smut, Smut, heart stuff, legs so hot, submissive mtt is best mtt, trash but hopefully hot trash?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pfft. As if he wasn't going to be the only thing on your mind for weeks to come. You pressed your hand against where his had been not so long ago. What had you gotten into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defame Me

“Yes, yes! _More_.” You cooed to the robot, making a soft contented sound. 

“Beautiful, I'm going as fast as I can.” Mettaton replied, giving you a quick wink. 

“Ohh, just like that! You're doing so good.” You praised enthusiastically. 

He fed off your excitement, kicking his actions up a notch. “Like _this_ , darling?” 

“Perfection.” You grinned at him from behind the camera lens, snapping flawless photo after photo. “I think I’ve got enough. More than enough, actually.” 

He'd long become your favorite client to work with. You were passionate about your photography, just as he was passionate about… himself? Whatever it was, the two of you had a great working relationship. It was all too often now you didn't even have to verbally communicate what type of pose you wanted him to do. It was almost like cheating when you took pictures of him, as you were certain he could make literally anything look great. The way he appeared on television didn’t exaggerate anything. He simply was this good looking. 

“We’re done already?” Perfect synthetic lips were drawn down into the cutest frown you'd’ ever seen.

You repressed a shiver, as you could almost feel the reverb of his voice go through you, even over the music you were playing. You had gotten closer to him than you were normally comfortable during the shoot. Ever since you started working with him you were always hyper aware of not touching him. It was unprofessional. And also something you thought about way too often… It wasn’t like he didn’t flirt with you. But that didn’t mean much. Right?

“Yeah, unfortunately.” You sighed heavily, just admiring him like this. “This is definitely gonna be the highlight of my day, as always.” 

“Ohh darling, seeing you is always a high point for me as well.” Mettaton purred, taking your hand in both of his. “You truly do belong on the other side of a camera.” 

“Next to you, I’m really not that impressive,” You laughed awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. 

“Yeah? Let’s test that,” He suggested, pulling you forward and closer to him rather abruptly. 

You almost forgot to breathe as his eyes slowly wandered down your body rather critically. Fuck, his eyelashes were perfect too. And your chest was up against his. That was also very nice. This was much more than the playful flirting you had grown accustomed to. 

“Mmm. I’d say you’re still gorgeous, even _next to_ me.” He offered up a suave smirk, hand caressing your cheek ever so gently. “Maybe even more than usual.. Yesss, I do like you like this Y/N.” 

You were more than confused by this turn of events. You weren’t being filmed secretly right now, right? Ever since you took on the job with him, you had been hell bent on not getting wooed. Nope. No wooing. But.. just touching him a little wouldn’t hurt right? No. Nonono. No getting sucked into this. 

“I.. don't think we should do this.” You stepped away from him, crossing your arms defensively in front of you. 

“What’s wrong? You don't like me?” The robot in front of you mimicked your pose, frowning deeply. Somewhat of a threat was in there somewhere. Like of course you should like him. Why wouldn't you? 

“Oh, I do. I really do. You're my favorite.” You confessed, though you suspected he knew this all along. “It’s just.. I don't know.” 

“Don't you want to touch me?” He asked bluntly, staring down at you. 

A coil of heat hit your abdomen. You'd never felt smaller than you did now. Your mouth had gone dry, and your heart was hammering against your chest. He was beautiful and intimidating all at once. 

“I think it's you who wants this, isn't it?” You countered, daring to step closer to him, ghosting your fingertips over the outline of his heart. This earned you a quick gasp from his speaker, even though he didn't actually need any air. 

“Would it be naughty of me to say yes?” He purred, eyes willing you to keep touching him. 

You smirked, pushing him back gently to lay back down on the prop couch you'd had set up. “You're going to stay still.” 

“Pose me however you'd like, darling.” Mettaton grinned, accepting your terms. You could almost feel the excitement radiating off of him. You weren't sure if this was your doing or just him loving attention of any kind. It didn't matter. You intended to give him what he wanted. Just in your time. 

You were no stranger to his body, having photographed him many times before. But this was different. This whole touch aspect was new to the both of you. You weren't sure where to start with him. His physical perfection was daunting, but you found your hands on him without much further thought. 

Unsurprisingly you gravitated towards his legs first, placing your hands on his thighs and rubbing them just so. He sighed happily, his expression relaxed and charming as ever. He lifted a leg, allowing you easier access to its entirety. You weren't sure what to call it. His skin? It was smooth beneath your fingers, giving off a small amount of heat. 

“I love your legs,” You mumbled, not really meaning to say it out loud, continuing to rub and squeeze them here and there. 

“I do too.” He laughed softly, covering his mouth with his hand. 

You sucked at your bottom lip anxiously before reaching under him to give his ass a good grope. To your delight, he shuddered and moaned at this. That was possibly the best thing you'd ever heard. His voice was always lovely, but the soft moans and sighs of pleasure you were working from him were really something to behold. A tiny smile quirked your lips as you leant down and pressed your lips against the thing that contained his heart. Gentle kisses that progressively got harder and harder. 

When you came back up to look at him, you felt yourself get fantastically wet. There he was, looking down at you through dark and thick lashes, tongue hanging out of his mouth wantonly. You touched a finger to your lips, finding them slick with… something his heart had produced. Curiously you swiped your tongue out, finding it tasted sweet but also like something you really shouldn't be ingesting. Chemically. What a way to die that'd be. You looked down to find that his heart was indeed secreting this.. heart.. stuff. 

“You're _dripping_.” You stated, placing a palm over his heart and pushing down mercilessly, coating your palm with the stuff. 

“ _Oh!_ Ohhh _yesss_!” The robot near whimpered, little pink hearts flashing in his eyes. His hands quickly moved to pop open that section of himself, exposing his heart directly to you. “Don't stop on my account.” 

“Wish you could see how you look right now.” You teased, pressing your hand against his pulsating heart, the heat just on the line of being bearable. 

“More.” Mettaton pleaded, his chest rising and falling in quick succession. 

“Ask nicely.” You pushed, enjoying having the reins over him like this, grinding your hips against his. You were getting almost as hot as he was. That probably wasn't true, but it still felt that way. 

“Please, Y/N.” He near sobbed for you, his eyes rolling up as you put your mouth on his core, his hand coming to squeeze your arm lightly in encouragement. The sound of his cooling fans were near deafening by now. 

You were partially aware of the porn-quality wet sounds coming from your mouth as you licked and teased the over sensitive heart. It was really getting wetter than ever now, the pink fluid getting all over you. You grazed your teeth over it experimentally, eliciting a strangled sound from him as his voice changed pitch erratically. He tightened his grip on your arm as he came, pressing a Mettaton’s hand shaped bruise into your skin. That would hurt later. And he was... _ohmygod_ he was blushing. 

“I guess I shouldn't have put down my camera.” You laughed softly, leaning down to kiss the totally drained robot. 

“Oho, maybe next time darling. As long as you promise to keep them to yourself.” He flashed you a winning smile, gaining his composure awfully fast. Though his face was still flushed, and his hair just slightly disheveled. But in a good way. All of this adding to his oversexed look right now. 

“Next time?” You echoed, now growing agonizingly aware of how wet you'd become from all this. “Going somewhere?” 

“Awh, don't look so sad my darling.” He said, pulling you close into a tight embrace, nuzzling your face in a way that made you want to melt. “I should be able to sneak back here tonight. How's that sound?” 

Of course he had to leave. Fuck he probably had at least ten events for every given day. You tried your best not to let your disappointment show, especially with his promise of coming back. By then you would be able to get payback for leaving you like this. Fair is fair. 

“I'd rather just continue things right now. But, I understand.” You said, getting up to find him a towel. 

“It'll be alright, my lovely.” He promised, righting himself as best he could. “Plus, there are a few things I still want to show you.” 

“Leaving on a cliffhanger, hm? Thought you were better than that.” You chided, though you couldn't help but to smile at him. 

“Trust me, this will be worth it. Just think of me till then. Think of me.. mm.. doing whatever you like.” Mettaton offered, blowing you an air kiss as he backed up to the door. 

Pfft. As if he wasn't going to be the only thing on your mind for weeks to come. You pressed your hand against where his had been not so long ago. What had you gotten into?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :* ♥


End file.
